narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Slug
pictures? Any one is welcome to post a picture or two on the page. Just try not to post the same one that's on Katsuya's page. the 6 tails? should the 6-tails really be put down as a slug, because he's really just a mass of chakra shaped like a slug rather than a real slug--Deathmailrock (talk) 16:38, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :They are not just shaped mass of chakra, they are flesh, I believe that's one of those things people of narutoverse made up on them. They just have a portion of Ten-Tails chakra, but their bodies and souls were created using Creation of All Things Technique so they are no more mass of chakra than Naruto for example is.--Elveonora (talk) 18:46, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry the reaction is so late (forgot about it and saw it again when looking through things). Here is the thing, multiple times in the series, Biju were shown to actually be chakra. They ARE masses of chakra. Heck, removing half the Kyuubi chakra made him half size. When a Jinchuriki transforms, their use a portion of the biju chakra and when releasing the Biju chakra completely, they are still chakra yet their form is completely there. Also, when a normal being gets their chakra absorbed, the CHAKRA leaves their body, yet in a Biju's case, IT gets absorbed. Your theory on them not being masses of chakra is made up. So far, the manga and databooks stated that they are masses of chakra. This is supposed to be a wiki, not a theory place. It should be noted that the ninja's of Naruto's world actually did study the biju & not a single person went otherwise against them being masses of chakra. So they are shaped like animals and have their own free will and all, but they really aren't any other species other than Biju.--DMR-TALK 08:11, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::No, they aren't. They were created from chakra with creation of all things. Chakra doesn't age, chakra doesn't bleed, chakra doesn't sleep, chakra doesn't have saliva, chakra doesn't think, chakra doesn't talk. If their bodies truly were just "disguised chakra" then severing a horn or a tentacle would result in that severed part losing the disguise becoming just chakra, which doesn't happen.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:50, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::They are Chakra beasts, they are absorbed as chakra, they can be split as chakra. Yes, they are very similar to real beings and can lose limbs and stuff, but they WERE STATED TO BE CHAKRA. Where was it stated that THEY WERE NOT CHAKRA? If it was really stated that they weren't chakra, then I would agree with you, but apparently, it seems that they can do that. Yes, they are chakra, but they were given abilities to do things. Chakra could be mixed with will and consciousness, they need to sleep because they were created in a way to do that. Chakra could revive the dead, it could become anything, it can store the will of others (do you remember how Minato's chakra was able to actually have his consciousness. Also, it should be noted that the manga and databooks are the authority on facts in this wiki and we just gotta post what was on them. Your adding your own theory as fact, which is not what a wiki should do.--DMR-TALK 02:29, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Orochimaru too can be absorbed and split as chakra, so by your logic that makes him somewhat less real and alive--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:02, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :They have chakra-flesh, just saying. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:36, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Doesn't everyone nowadays?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:15, December 17, 2014 (UTC)